This Biotechnology Resource has increasingly concentrated on development, applicaion, and evaluation at Mayo and other institutions of x-ray, ultrasound, and radionuclide imaging technques, particularly cylindrical scanning multi-axial tomography and mathematical non-invasive vivisection, and associated multi-dimensional dynamic displays for study of relationships of internal anatomic structure to physical and biochemical functions of organ systems within all regions of the body. Achievement of these objectives requires continued development and application of an assembly of advanced and uniqely powerful data acquisition, computational and display systems and techniques consisting of: 1) a computer-controlled three-dimensional multi-energy electronic scanning system incorporating a wide spectrum of temporal, spatial and density resolutions which can be optimized depending on the dynamics of the anatomic structures and associated physical and biochemical functions to be studied; 2) an A/D converter, arithmetic logic, D/A converter, interfacing system capable of handling the very high volume and data rates (640 megabits/second) required for on-the-fly digital transformation, storage, computation and redisplay of multiple-energy source video images; 3) a comprehensive network of computational hardware systems for program development, laboratory experiment control, image reconstruction and display, and large array data processing and analysis; 4) reconstruction and image synthesis algorithms based on single or synergetic combinations of a variety of energy types and source-detector assemblies plus their implementation in special purpose hardware when indicated to minimize computation times; 5) interactive analysis and data-dense static and dynamic display approaches required for observation assimilation and interpretation of interrelationships of the very large volumes of multidimensional information obtained by these techniques. The realization of these goals requires continued close collaboration with advanced technology laboratories to expedite evolution of these multi-faced applications into the medical practice and research communities, and a dedicated multidisciplinary team of basic and clinical scientists and facilities that can achieve these aims as expeditiously and economically as possible.